You left me
by Trini08
Summary: AU Asylum fic. Dean was possessed by Elicott, not Sam. What would Dean reveal from deep down in the depths of his soul?


**Short thing i wrote on aother fanfic site. Seriously, it took me like 10 minutes to write this. I promise, i will work on my other story, Fevers and Family, this weekend. I have the weekend off, for once, and my last final is monday. Ne way, enjoy my new story.**

* * *

Sam knealt to the floor, felt the rush of cold air through the crack in the floor and heard the whistling noise it made. He'd gotten a call from his brother a few minutes ago to come to the basement, that Dean had found something. However Dean didnt seem to be here, or if he was he was out of hearing distence and now Sam's phone wasn't working.  
Sam jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. He stood and turned, seeing Dean there behind him.  
"You scared the crap outta me, man." Sam said. "Where the hell have you been dude?"  
"I was looking for you." Was all Dean said in responce.  
"Well, I think I may have found something too. Here, I think it's a door or something, looks like its been covered up." Sam said, kneeling again. He froze when he heard Dean cock his rifle.  
"Sam." Just that one single word was enough to make Sam's mind run with the possibilities of what was happening. It all led back to one thing, Elicott had gotten to his brother. Sam stood to face Dean and saw his brothers rifle pointed straight at his chest.  
"Elicott got to you. Dean you have to fight this, you cant let him win." Sam spoke calmly, trying to push his brother back to sanity.  
"Oh Sam, just shut up. Ya know you always have something to say about everything. Well, I'm sick of hearing it." Dean said, firing the gun. He watched as Sam flew backward though the rotting wood, landing on the floor of the hidden room. Sam was unconscious for a few minutes, but when he regained consciousness he saw Dean standing above him, the gun once again aimed at him.  
"Dean, you dont wanna do this, c'mon man, just put down the gun." Sam said, flinching as the pain from being shot with rock salt spread through his chest.  
"How the hell would you know what I want, Sammy. All you ever care about is what you want. _You_ wanted the last bowl of Fruit Loops, _you_ wanted to stay home from the hunt to do homework, _you_ wanted to go to college. Didn't you ever think that _I_ wanted to do something with my life, that _I_ might have had plans bigger than this life? But no, I had to be the good big brother, the good little soldier, and I had to give up everything I wanted for you." Dean yelled, almost directly in his brothers face at this point.  
The words Dean said hit Sam hard, harder than the rock salt a few minutes before. They were all true, Dean had always given up everything he wanted so Sam could have what he wanted.  
"I gave up everything, and still you left. YOU LEFT SAM! After every sacrifice I made for you, you still left me in the end, and I know you're gonna do it again when we're done with this hunt." Dean cocked the gun again, pointing it at Sam's head this time. "Unless I get rid of you first."  
"WAIT!" Sam shouted, causing Deans ever tightening finger on the trigger to still. "If you want to kill me, real bullets will do a whole lot more than rock salt."  
Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun with silver bullets he'd been carrying. He lifted it up towards Dean. He saw a flicker of recognition, a flicker of something Dean, in Dean's eyes for a second before he tossed the rifle aside, grabbed the gun and pointed it where the rifle had been seconds before.  
"You really hate me that much?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes. "You want me out of your life that bad that your willing to kill your own brother?"  
Sam saw the flicker again, but Dean's had didnt move and he didn't speak.  
"Go ahead, kill me." Sam said, waiting for the right time to grab the gun. He knew it wasnt loaded, when he didnt find Dean right away when he got to the basement, he'd taken the bullets out, afraid that something like this was going to happen.  
Sam heard the click as the trigger was pulled, and a few more to be sure. He took his brothers confused look as the opportunity to grab the gun and knock his brother out. He whispered an apology to Dean as he searched the bag for lighter fluid and salt. Sam paced the room looking for Elicotts body. AS he glanced around, he noticed a tuft of hair sticking out of one of the cabinets.  
_Bingo_ Sam thought.  
He opened it and saw the rotting corpse of Dr. Elicott. For a minute he entertained the thought of letting the younger Dr. Elicott he'd seen today know that his father body was found, but decided against it, as it would require revealing how it was found and all that. Instead, he shook some salt over the body, poured lighter fluid on it and light the lighter. Right as he was about to toss the lighter onto the body and seal the deal, a gourney suddenly hit him on the side, tossing him to the floor several feet from the cabinet.  
Sam groaned in pain, not only did it hurt to be hit by the bed, but it made the rock salt injury in his chest ache again. He was about to sit up when Dr. Elicott appeared above him, his fingers on Sam's head, lightening flowing through Sam's head. He managed to turn his head enough to spot the lighter on the ground within arms reach, open and extinguished. Sam reached for it, lighting it and tossing it towards the body, hoping that it would be close enough to catch the lighter fluid, and it was. All of a sudden the lightening in Sam's head was gone and he scrambled to his brothers side. He watched both Elicotts body burn and his spirit discipate.  
Dean groaned as he woke up. Sam glanced at him warily.  
"You're not gonna try and kill me again are you?" He asked.  
Dean simply shook his head, a look of combined confusion and sadness in his eyes.  
"Good, 'cause that would be awkward" Sam responded, helping his brother to his feet.

* * *

**Please R&R, thanks.**


End file.
